Eve's adventure
by Mew Suger
Summary: Eve is a girl that was raise by a latias and a mew! Read about the 3 awesome adventures. has been adopted by SpirtedSadie
1. Chapter 1

_**Suger: my first story on this ancount hooray**_

_**Eve: Hi im eve Suger's oc. Mew Suger does not own pokemon.**_

**"**TALK**"**

'THOUGHT'

**"TELEPATH"**

**'POKESPEAK'**

There was a male and a female human adults walking in a forest. They had a baby with them. Suddenly a group of sperrow attack the group. The female hid the baby in the bushes and got out a caterpie. The caterpie was quickly defeated and the sperrow killed the humans. The last thing the female said was. "Someone please take care of my daughter Eve." Witch was heard by 2 pokemon flying by. A latias and a mew. They floated down and saw what had happen. **'****poor things. I know! lets talk care of the human girl.**_'_ said latias. Mew nodded happily. **'that will be fun'** Mew replied. Latias pick up the little baby and they flew off.

_**9 years** **later...**_

**'Eve where are you?'** Said Latias. She was playing hide and seek with the kid she and Mew found 9 years ago. "BOO!" said a kid jumping out of some bushes. **'nice try' **Latias said. The kid had brown hair that was tied in a high ponytail. She was 11 years old and was wearing a pink no starps shirt with reds shorts that had little Latias and Mew on the left side. (guess who thought of the design.) **'come on. time to go inside. tomorrow is going to be a big day. You will be starting your adventure as a pokemon trainer. I cant wait to come with you!'** Latias said squeling at the last part. Eve sweatdrop. Tomorrow was the day that Eve would go to 's lab and get her a starter pokemon. And of course Latias and Mew were going too. Disguise of course. "Ok. Lets go Im hungry." Eve said. Latias laugh. I couldn't wait till tomorrow.

_**the next**_** day****...**

**'wake up Eve! Its time to go!'** said a very hyper Mew. "Ok i'm coming." Said Eve sleepily. She was up all night last night trying to think of which pokemon she wanted. She finaly decided on a squirtle. Since that would hurt least if she slept in. She put on her clothes and gab a pink with red outline handbag that had latias, mew, and her playing on the front. "Ok i'm ready." Eve said coming out her room. They live in a small cottage in the forest next to pallet town. Though Mew made it a lot bigger on the inside. Mew and Latias were both in their human transform. Mew was a girl with bubblegum pink hair and blus eyes. She was wearing a Pink shirt and blue jeans. Latias was a girl with brown hair, she had blak eyes and was wearing a red dress that went down to her knees. " come on lets go!" Mew said.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Suger: hey guys im back already**__**. **_

_**Eve: yes she back and this time mew is going to say something**_

_**Mew: Yep! Mew Suger does not own mew or pokemon. oh and there will be a new pokemon and/or person in the next chapter or 2.**_

_**Suger: Don't tell them that! **_

**"**TALK**"**

'THOUGHT'

**"TELEPATH"**

**'POKESPEAK'**

The 3 finally made it to the town. "You guys should get some human names u know. " Eve said. "Why!?" Latias whinned. "Because. Now lets see. I know! Mew your name in human form can be ... Sally and Latias your name can be...madison. K" Eve told the 2. "We love them!" Latias and mew said at the same time. "All right lets... Oh hi Ash!" Eve said running over to a boy. "Oh Eve! Cant talk Im late getting my pokemon!" Ash said. ( Like in the show) "Me too. Oh, and this is Sally and Madison. They also live in the woods with me." Eve said. "Hi" They said. "Ok lets hurry before they run out!" Ash as he gab Eve's hand and they all ran to Oak's lab.

When they all got there they saw Gary coming out. "Oh hey, Ashie-boy and Weirdie. oh and it looks like weirdie has friends." Gary said. This made Latias and Mew growl. "Shut it Gary! Come on guys I really want to get my pokemon today." Eve said an they ran inside. "Ah Eve,Ash you 2 here for your pokemon." Pros. Oak said. "Yes sir!" Eve and Ash said. "Well I have 2 pokemon left. though theyr'e not starter pokemon. Here they are."Oak said as he pulled out 2 pokeballs and came out a pikachu and an eevee. "Ahh so cute!" Eve said as she tried to pick up the eevee. Only to get bit. "Ouch!" She said dropping the eevee. It look scared. "Eevee is a little scared of new people its never met while this pikachu doesn't like people at all." Oak said. "Have fun." And the 4 left.

They walk to the woods with their pokemon following. (Since they were their trainers.) "Hi little Eevee my name is eve. Its nice to meet you. Don't worry Im not going to hurt you. " Eve said. '**your not? My name is Allis.' **the little eevee said. "Allis, Thats a preety name. By the way why is that Pikachu so mean?" Eve asked allis. ** 'you can understand me. wow. He's like that because his little sister got caught by someone. His name is Lighting.' **Allis said. **'Don't tell her!'** said lighting. "Aww thats a nice name. Ash That little pikachu of your is name Lighting. I bet his sister thought he was the best big brother in the world. Ive always love Pichu." Eve said to ash. "Lighting. Thats a cool name. Don't worry we'll get whoever got your sister and teach him a lesson." Ash said to lighting the pikachu petting his ear. "Ok you 2 you can change back now. Ash knows your secret." Eve said to Sally and Madison. They then change back to mew and latias. Lighting and allis were shock. **'what?'** Latias said puzzled. **'We didn't know that you 2 were pokemon.'** Allis said. "these 2 took care of me when my parents got killed 9 years ago. Theyr'e like sisters." Eve said. **'Wow. that explanes why you can understand us.' **Lighting said trying to not look empress but failing. "Allis what moves do you know?" eve ask trying to change the subject. **' I know shadow ball, dig, psybeam, and bite.'** Allis the eevee said. "Cool, Lighting what about you?" **' I know thunderbolt, quick attack, iron tail, and shock wave,' **said lighting. "Do you want to know what moves Lighting knows as..." Eve saids when she see ash up in a tree gabbing apples to eat. "Lighting can you please use thunderbolt on ash?" **'with pleasure' ** He said and let out a thunderbolt on ash. Ash falls out cover in ash. Everyone starts laughing. "Thats not funny!" Ash yells. "Your right. It was awesome!" Eve laugh. "Ok, Im sorry. It your fault letting your stomach get to you." They keep on aguring about it.

About a hour later they stop aguring when Eve's stomach growls. "Ok lets gets some apples for the road then we can start looking around for some pokemon become friends with. Since im going to be a Coordinater. I really want to become friends with some. Come on guys." Eve said as She got like 20 apples with the help of Allis that was now on her shoulder and started to walk away. "Wait! Whats a coordinater?" Ash ask. "A coordinater is someone that travels around and go too conest. Like a trainer he/she will battle but they will try the best in their pokemon." Eve explained. **' Wow, ive always wanted to be in one of those.' **Allis said as they walk off.

_**Suger: ok how do you like it. r&r**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Suger: Sisters are annoying!**_

_**Eve: She and her little sister got in a fight about another show...**_

_**Suger: Eve shut up!**_

_**Eve: Ok! I will!**_

_**Mew: Mew suger does not own pokemon. She does own this story and Eve. **_

**"**TALK**"**

'THOUGHT'

**"TELEPATH"**

**'POKESPEAK' **

"Ash, come on... don't try to catch a sperrow. they are mean." Eve said to Ash as he was battling a sperrow. "Why?" Ash ask. **"Why do you not want ash to chapter a sperrow Eve?" **Allis said. "My parents were Killed by them so I dont like them at all. Actually Im kinda afraid of them." Eve told them. "Oh, sorry for brnging it up." Ash said. "Its ok. I just wish I knew a little about them." Eve said wiping tears out of her eyes. Just then they saw a baby squirtle. "Aww so cute. Allis, want to have a new friend." **"I love to!"** "Great. Allis. Use psybeam!" Eve said. Allis used psybeam on the squirtle. It hit dead on knocking it out. "Go pokeball!" Eve yells as she thorws a heal ball. The heal ball hits the squirtle it shakes a few times then click. "Hooray! We got a squirtle!" Eve yelled. **"HOORAY!" **"Lets meet our new friend." Eve said and let out the squirtle. **"Hi Im squirt! Who are you!?" **The squirtle said. "Hi squirt. Im Eve and this is allis. Those are mew,latias,ash, and lighting." Eve said. "Welcome to the team. Come on lets train guys." Ash said. "Ash i swear all u think about is food and training." Eve said as she shook her head.

**1 week later...**

The gang had finally made it to pewter city. Mew and Latias had change back to their human form once they were close. "Finally we made it!" Eve and ash said. "Theres a gym and there is suppose to be a pokemon contest here! And the contest is tomorrow!" Eve said. "Ekk I need to train! Come on out guys!" She yells as she yets out her squirtle, and pichu. (Caught it on the way its name is pika.) "Come on guys our first contest is tomorrow and we need to get ready." **"Okay! **they said. "Come on ash lets train. I want to be ready for my contest." "Ok Eve Ill train with you. Come on out guys!" Ash yelled and let out a butterfly and a pidgoyto. "Come on lets train." "Guys i know a place where we can train." Sally/mew said. "Lets go then." Eve said. **"I have a bad feeling about this." **Allis said. They were teleported to a waterfall.

_**Suger:ok i know my chapters are short but i not that good so dont flame me please! So please give me good reviews**_


	4. Chapter 4

Eve's adventure!

_**Suger: me back!**_

_**Eve :oh no...**_

_**Suger: whats was that eve?**_

_**Eve: Nothing!**_

_**Suger: good. I don't own anything but my oc's and this story**_

"talk"

'thought'

"**telepathy"**

**'poke-speak'**

They all land next to a waterfall. "Oh No. Please tell me we are not playing a Mew game." Eve said. **'why whats wrong with mew games?' **Allis said. "Your about to see. One of the good things is that no one dies or gets really hurt." Eve said. She had to go though lots of mew games since mew like to play a lot. **'OK Pokemon and trainers! Let the mew game begin! This will test to see how of a bunch you can pack! Don't worry the trainers shall also be Pokemon and do it with you!' **Mew said. She snap her fingers and eve and ash turn into Pokemon. Eve turn into a chikorita and ash turn into a raichu. **'wow we're in trouble.' **Eve said. **'why?' **allis ask. **'I think were going to jump down the waterfall.' ** Eve said. All the Pokemon shudder. Suddenly they were all floating above the waterfall. **' now now don't be shy jump in!' **Mew said and drop them in.

**'Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!' ** they scream. They went down 20 waterfalls,each one bigger than the last. finally they slow down. Once they got to the banks they climb up. **'good job OK next test!'** mew said and then they were all healed. **' OK! This test we are going to test your speed. Trainers are also going to do this. Now you have to run from a herd of tauros! Ready! Set! Go!' **Mew said. Then a herd of tauros came running after them.

**'AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH' **They scream running away. The tauros chase them for 1 hour. Finally they stop. **'Good job! OK now we will practice your moves!' **Mew said **'Mew, can we just train our own Pokemon now. Not that I don't like your way of training but I want to work with my Pokemon myself. I bet Ash wants to do the same.' **Eve said. Ash nodded. So did the Pokemon. Mew said. **'Sure just a sec!' **Then Eve and Ash were back to normal. " OK I dont want that to happen again for a while." Ash said. **'Tell me about it. I hate raichu! I always got pick on by them when I was a pichu.' **Lighting said. Ash look at him. "Mew did you make it where I can understand poke-speak." Ash said. Mew nods. **' Wait he can understand me now. Great! Now I can give him a piece of my mind when he needs it.' **Lighting said. Ash gulped. Eve laugh. "Ok well I think me and My Pokemon are going to work with our moves over there. Latias want to watch." Eve said. Latias nodded and they left while Ash and Lighting fought.


End file.
